1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of broadcasting, and in particular methods, systems, and devices for scanning broadcasts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional broadcasting industry, including radio and television, is a multi-billion dollar industry with hundreds of millions of listeners, viewers, and users. Traditional broadcasting is generally a one way medium wherein content and/or data is distributed from broadcasters to users. The same is generally true for new broadcast mediums, such as Internet broadcasting, podcasting, and the like. Additionally, when a user is watching or listening to media on a media player, such as an IPOD®, the ability to interact with such broadcasts is limited. New technologies are being developed to allow users to interact with both traditional and new broadcast media.